


Blurred Lines

by ellenn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, I hope you like it, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Supernatural, Other, Other character may or may not appear, Zeta Society implied, all hail satan!, and smoking, i don't know what this is, kidding, laferry implied, mentions of drinking, or am I?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenn/pseuds/ellenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can you lose something that was never yours?”</p><p>                                             -----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla wants to move on. Needs to move on. But Laura just can’t seem to take the hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! This is my first work for the Carmilla fandom (sidenote: this line is so overused don’t you think? I didn’t want to write it, but I had some weird feeling there’s an unwritten rule somewhere that authors should write “the line” if it’s their first fic? Idk) I hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: How about that shitty summary, huh? And that’s not really even how this story is about to go. Or is it? Read on to find out!
> 
> PPS: I beta this myself, and I ALMOST failed my application for college because of my English test results so---sorry for all the mistakes? If there’s something that really gets you all “Urgh!” while reading, why not let me know through the comments, huh? (Nice segue am I right? *wiggle eyebrow*)
> 
> PPPS: No. I am not a fan of Robin Thicke, and this fic doesn’t have anything to actually do with the song Blurred Lines. The fic will only have minimal to none of sexual contents and all will be in undertone or would be implied (so far *evil laugh*).

CHAPTER 1

2022 

The numbing of her arm welcomed her as she stirred; the weird angle it was placed under her own weight was not the most comfortable thing in the world. Her neck was very sore and she could feel a great wave of hangover was on its way from the pounding of her head. She started wishing to be in her own house before opening her eyes --no luck. Scanning the unfamiliar surroundings slowly, she found herself sprawled face down on a couch with only a blanket covering her naked ass. Finding the wall clock, she realized it was 4:17am. She buried her face on the couch and muttered, “Fuck my life!”

“Oh, you’re up,” said a groggy voice from her foot.

She found an equally naked brunette, crawling into the couch with her. “Ready for another round?” whispered the girl seductively, licking her ears.

“Uhh—sorry sweetie, I kind of have to go.” She squirmed, untangling herself slowly from the brunette. “I have to be somewhere early today.”

“Too bad. I was gonna reward you for the great experience last night.” The brunette runs her hands up and down the other girls arm, and leaving traces of kisses on the neck.

“As appealing as that is, sweetheart. I really have to go.” She stood up and started wearing her pants without bothering for her underwear, wearing the tight pants takes too much time already, looking for her underwear would take her forever.

“Well, rain check then?” the brunette said disappointedly.

“Of course,” the other girl said mindlessly as she reaches for her white button-up under a loveseat, and hastily putting it on, she saw her coat near the door and started walking towards it. “I have to go now though. Thank you, I’ll call you!” She looked up the girl while putting on her boots, and sent a weak smile, then walked out.  
The girl knows she’ll never call; she didn’t even have the other girl’s number --or name.

\---------

She felt the fresh morning air hit her face when she got out of the building. She was taking up her surrounding and trying to remember what happened last night, where was she? Did she bring her car? If so where did she parked it? While engrossed on her thought she was startled by her phones ringing, signaling an incoming call.

“CARMILLA KARNSTEIN! WHERE ARE YOU?!?” came the other line.

“Good morning to you too, Per.” Carmilla replied, massaging her temples.

“Don’t you good morning Per me! Where are you?! Lafontaine and I had been knocking on your apartment door for 15minutes now! We are already late!” Perry was practically yelling on the other line.

“I’m sorry. I had to be present at a work related gathering last night and ended up sleeping over someone else’s house.” Carmilla reasoned

“I can’t believe you! I’ve been reminding you every day for the past month! How irrespo ---” Perry was cut off in the middle of her rant and for a few seconds only screechy noises were heard on the other line.

“Hey Carmilla! It’s Laf, sorry about Per, she’s just upset because she thought something happened to you. You know her.” Lafontaine berated. 

“Of course, of course.” Carmilla said dismissively, “Tell Perry I’m sorry for making her worried.” Carmilla replied, feeling the veins on her head about to explode.

“No problem Carmilla, I’ll take care of it.” Laf assured. “Anyway where are you? As much as I don’t want to nag like Perry, she was right when she said we’re running late here. Would you like us to pick you up -- wherever you are?”

Carmilla took a full 360 turn to scan her surrounding and realized she was on the other side of town, sighing she said “No, no, I’m good. You two can just go ahead to the airport. I’ll meet you two there.”

“Are you sure?” Laf said uncertainty obvious on her voice.

Carmilla felt another jolt on her head, “Yeah, I’m sure.” She reassured Laf.

“You know, you don’t have to do this right?” Laf said, in the softest voice. 

Carmilla’s was starting to feel aggravated by this, “I’ll go Laf. I’m on my way now. See you two at the airport.” Carmilla said with finality in her tone.

“Okay! Don’t bite my head off or anything.” Laf laughed on the other line, trying to make light of the situation. “See you there! Laura will be happy to see you!”

“Yeah.” Carmilla ended the call. Then flagged a passing cab, “the airport, but can we please drive over the nearest convenient store first, thank you.”

\----

Carmilla was a wreck at the airport’s PWD restroom; fidgeting, sweating, nauseous, messed hair and make-up, crumpled shirt, sitting on the toilet seat, beer beside her foot and cigarette between her fingers. Taking one last swig from her beer and one last drag from the cigarette, she stood up, walked over the trash and throws them.

She walked towards the lavatory and started cleaning herself up (as much cleaning up you can do at a PWD restroom). She splashed some water on her face and tried removing as much make-up as she can, she then started brushing her teeth using a cheap ass toothbrush and toothpaste (not very “Carmilla”, but what can she do? It was the only thing they had and she’d rather use this, than get a scolding from Perry) she combs her hair using her hand and then tried straitening up her button-up. Her hands were shaking and sweating way too much, whether from the alcohol on her bloodstream or the nerve at the moment she don’t know. Maybe it’s both. She was deep in thought when a knock on the door startled her. “Just a minute!” She shouted.

Facing the mirror, Carmilla slapped herself and said “Fucking girl the hell up! You’re Carmilla-Fucking-Karnstein! It’s just Laura!” She slapped herself one more time, then walked out the door with as much confidence she could produce at the moment. Knowing how all of the effort would be for nothing ones she sees Laura.

\---

Carmilla easily spotted the group waiting on the departure area; compose of three red heads and a dark haired guy. She took a few deep breathe to relax herself before approaching them, and when she was just a few step into them, people started coming out of the terminal. Her steps were cut off. She stood rooted on the spot, not able to move with panic written all over her face. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was certain she’d throw up right there, when a touched on her shoulder took her by surprise.

“Hey, Carm-sexy you okay?” Carmilla looked up and saw the smiling face of Kirsch.

“Uhh—yeah. Just got a little dizzy, but I’m okay now. Thanks.” She lied. 

“O, cool. Come on then, Laura’s on her way out. I know how much you missed her.” Kirsch said excitedly as she pushed Carmilla over the group.

“Good. Carmilla you’re here.” Perry hugged Carmilla, “Have you been -- smoking?-- and drinking? You know that’s bad for you! I don’t even understand how you were able to enter this place, smelling like that.” The red head motioned up and down, as if indicating Carmilla was a disgusting specimen.

“Sorr—“Carmilla was about to apologized when she was cut off.

“Chill Per. I’m sure Carmilla did not mean to smell like that today. For all we know, it could be from last night. You know how she was unable to get home and get ready.” Lafontaine defended Carmilla sending her an apologetic smile, at the same time massaging Perry’s shoulder.

“Still, that is no excuse for—“Perry was cut off.

“You have a lot of time to lecture her later. Now we have to find Laura.” Lafontaine slightly motioned for Perry to look over the terminal exit.

“O, okay! But we will talk later.” Perry turned around after pointing a finger at Carmilla.

“It’s nice to see you here Carmilla, I thought you weren’t coming.” Lafontaine whispered.

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Carmilla sent a smile over Lafontaine who smiled back before looking at the terminal exit in search of Laura.

“Elvira. Fancy seeing you here.” Came a voice from Carmilla’s side. There stood a 6”1 red head girl, beside Kirsch.

“Missed you too, Xena.” Carmilla replied nonchalantly, averting her gaze back at the two red heads in front of her.

“Look!” Came Kirsch’s voice, “I see her! I see Laura. Hey little nerd! Over here!!” He shouted, and run over a petite figure, who excitedly hugged him. The three other figures run over the petite girl, overly excited. Carmilla walked anxiously behind them.

Hugs and squeals were exchanged when they reached Laura.

“Laura, hey, I missed you!” Danny said as she crouched down to hug Laura and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Hey L, how are you?! You got really nice tan.” Lafontaine complemented her.

“Laura Hollis, why are you so thin? Were you eating healthy? Did you rehydrate yourself there? Please tell me you use sun-block when you go out!” Perry berated as she hugged the girl tight and examined her body.

“I missed you too guys. And yes Perry, I drink lots of water and I use sun block all the time. I also eat a lot of fruits and vegetables so please stop worrying.” The girl looked at the group, beaming a reassuring smile and nods. That’s when she saw the dark hair girl standing awkwardly behind Perry.

“CARM!” Laura beamed an even brighter smile, if that’s even possible. Then run and enveloped the dark haired girl in a rib breaking hug. “I missed you—so much.” She whispered as she nuzzled to Carmilla’s shoulder.

“I missed you too—cupcake. I missed you too.” Carmilla whispered as she breathe in Laura’s scent; lilac, vanilla and something Carmilla can’t put her finger to, she would like to think it’s Laura’s own scent. That in the whole world only Laura could produce that scent, it was relaxing and comforting and—it just smells like home. It feels like home. All of the nausea and panic and fear Carmilla was feeling earlier vanished. She’s home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Whatever "it" is. 
> 
> I would like to apologize beforehand for all the mistakes, English is not my first language and i barely pass it as a subject at school. If it really bothers you though maybe we can talk about it at the comments :) 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 2

2022

Laura and Carmilla sat at the back seat, while Lafontaine sat shotgun at Perry’s car as they drove towards Perry’s house. Laura sticking with Carmilla like a koala, always holding Carmilla one way or the other; on her arm, her legs, her neck, her waist, etc. As Carmilla sat there awkwardly, Lafontaine and Laura were chattering and laughing about things Carmilla can’t even process right now.

“So L, we’ve prepared the guest room for you.” Lafontaine said after a series of laughter.

“Thanks Laf, but you didn’t have to do that. I wouldn’t want to be of inconvenience to you and Perry here. I’ve already checked on hotels around anyway, and I found a cheap one I could stay in, just until I find a new apartment.” Laura sent a reassuring smile.

“Don’t even think about it Laura Hollis.” Perry said, “You are always welcome at our home, and you will never be an inconvenience. Plus you staying at a god-knows-how-safe-and-clean-cheap-hotel would be more of an inconvenience for us.”

“O, that is so kind Per but I can take care of myself.” Laura stated.

“Sweetie I do not doubt you can.” Perry sent a smile through the rearview mirror, “It would just help me and my peace of mind knowing that you’re safe and well taken care of.”

“Yeah L, you could use the hotel money for rent.” Lafontaine backed up.

“O, I don’t know.” Laura thinks for a moment and then rests her chin on Carmilla’s shoulder looking at her and said, “What do you think Carm? Should I stay at Perry’s?”

Carmilla was lost in her own thoughts that she was startled when Laura called her name, “Uh—yeah, sure cupcake. That would be great!” Carmilla answered sending a smile to the smaller girl beside her.

“Okay then, Laf and Perry I’d be staying with you guys.” Laura said, smiling at Carmilla and never losing eye contact, “But you,” she bopped Carmilla’s nose with her pointer finger, “Miss Dark and Broody will help me find a new apartment.” She said with finality and started looking at the road ahead, draping Carmilla’s arm on her shoulder and leaning over Carmilla’s chest.

This took Carmilla by surprise; it took her a few moments to answer. “Sure. Whatever you need cutie.” And then directed her attention towards Lafontaine who was looking at her and sending and ‘are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-this’ look, which she nodded at. 

Carmilla was getting frustrated. She didn’t need any protection from anyone. She can handle this, she can handle Laura. It’s just Laura, sweet little precious Laura. They were over thinking it. She was over thinking it. The hangover from earlier is creeping in again. She started to close her eyes, and like it was the most natural thing, melted into Laura’s warmth. 

\---

It was muggy when Carmilla steered from her sleep. She felt a weight above her, it was not very heavy, but enough to make her feel uncomfortable. She was half lying half sitting on a stiff…is this a chair? A bed? She can’t tell. Her head was leaned on a really hard surface and her body really hurts. She started opening her eyes and realizes she was inside a car, specifically speaking Perry’s car. Three of the cars’ windows were half way down, and the fourth one on the back of her head was where she’s leaning her head. When she looked down at her chest, she saw the sleeping figure of Laura.

Laura started steering, and then looked up at her. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Laura smiled over her cloudy sleepy eyes.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Carmilla beamed back. “Sorry, to disturb your sleep.”

“It’s okay. That was still the best sleep I had in months.” Laura smiled, still lying on top of Carmilla’s chest.

With the haze from the nap, hearing those words made Carmilla forget everything she was running away from. Studying Laura’s face, she reached for the tiny girl’s cheek and brushed it with the back of her hand. Laura smiled at her and took her intertwining them, and that’s when Carmilla realized what was happening. She’s at it—again. She can’t go there anymore. Not after everything. Trying her best not to draw attention from Laura, she made a show of adjusting her position. 

“As much as I enjoy having you on top of me creampuff, my body already hurts and I think I’m gonna have a stiff neck.”

“O, I’m so sorry Carm!” Laura jump in panic realizing how uncomfortable it must have been for Carmilla sleeping at that position and then adding her weight. “Should I get you something? I think Perry have something for body pain. I am so sorry! Where does it hurt? Come here.” Laura reached for Carmilla’s neck and then started massaging it.

Carmilla took Laura’s hand and put it on top of hers. “Relax cutie, breathe. I am okay; this is not the first time my neck hurt.” She sent a reassuring smile, one which the smaller girl grinned back at. “Anyway, why are we sleeping at Perry’s car? Where is everyone?” She tried changing the topic.

“Everyone’s already inside. We arrived a few hours back. You fell asleep on the way here and I didn’t have the heart to wake you up so, I let you sleep some more then I decided to stay with you.” Laura answered.

Carmilla scanned the area, and found that they were indeed at Perry’s neighborhood. “Were you just finding an excuse so that you could sleep with me cupcake? You know you just have to ask right?” Carmilla joked.

“Please. Don’t flatter yourself. I was just worried you weren’t able to take enough sleep. Laf said you work late last night and was unable to get home.” Laura looked at Carmilla worriedly.

“I’m okay sweetheart,” Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand. “We had a long meeting last night and then my boss invited us for some drinks, nothing to worry about.”

“Of course I’d worry— it’s you.” Laura looked down at their intertwined hands.

That sent a pang at Carmilla’s heart; she was unable to say anything. She started to get confuse and angry. She didn’t want Laura to see this, so she just kissed the top of Laura’s head. “Come, they are waiting for us.” She pulled Laura out of the car and guided her toward the front door.

\---

A clutter of noises was heard from the kitchen when they entered the house. There was the banging of cooking utensils, clicking of glasses, and murmurs of almost inaudible conversations. 

“They are not healthy for each other Laf, we know that for a fact.” came Danny’s voice.

“Yes, they kind of are, in a weird way.” Lafontaine argued.

“What way?” Laura said as she entered the kitchen, Carmilla in tow, hands intertwined. “What are you guys talking about?” she sat in front of the two red heads, as Carmilla approached Perry and Kirsch at the gas range.

“O—you know, uhm— potato and lemon!” Lafontaine replied a little flustered sending Danny a panic look, which went unnoticed by the smaller girl too busy poking the food in front of them.

“What about them?" Laura looked up, eating a tomato from beside her.

“Uhh—you know, uhh—how they, uhmm.” Danny said looking at Lafontaine worriedly; she was just about to continue when Perry came carrying more food.

“Laura Hollis! You haven’t even washed your hands yet. Who knows what other people touched before touching what you touched before picking that tomato up and eating it? No offense. But poop is everywhere. EVERYWHERE! E.coli is not a joke, and now they’re in your body. You could get sick and you just got here.” Perry swatted Laura’s hand, panic in her voice.

“Chill Per, I’m sure she won’t die.” Carmilla appeared beside Perry, holding out a glass of juice towards Laura.

“Thanks,” Laura directed to Carmilla accepting the drink, and gestured to stand up sending a sheepish smile to Perry “and sorry Per, I’m just gonna go and wash my hands then.”

“Good.” Perry said, “How about you two? Are you just gonna sit there?” she directed Lafontaine and Danny.

“Of course, of course, wouldn’t want to die because of not washing our hands right?” Lafontaine said jokingly, one which earned a glare from Perry. This got Lafontaine and Danny rushing out to wash.

Carmilla smiled at this antiques, it had been a long time since she felt like this. Is this what they call happiness? Meh. Maybe it’s just because of the bordering alcohol on her body since last night, or just the company, or maybe it’s because of Laura who knows?

“It’s so nice seeing you smile again Carmilla.” Perry cut off Carmilla’s train of thoughts.

“Uhh—yeah. Thanks Per. It just felt nice having everyone again.” Carmilla sent Perry a sincere smile.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Perry focused on making space on the table for the platter she had on her hand. “How are you?”

Carmilla swiveled her head so fast her neck clicked, “What do you mean?” she tried so hard not to glare.

“Nothing. I mean it had been awhile since we had a descent talk. With everyone being preoccupied with work and life, and you being --- off.” Perry breath out, “I guess I just genuinely want to know how you’ve been. I did notice you losing some weight you know.”

“Per, I’m fine, totally.” Carmilla draped her arm on Perry’s shoulder, side hugging the girl. “It does feel like I’m having an abusive relationship with my work lately though. Cutting me off my social life, keeping me up at night scared and bothered, basically ruling my life and yet after all that, I just keep coming back.”

“You should take a break then.” Perry untangled herself from the girl and reached out for another dish.

“Yeah, I guess I should.” Carmilla whispered.

For a few minutes the kitchen was quiet apart from Perry’s curt instructions for Kirsch and the endless flow of food delivered on the table. Carmilla was just putting down a dish when three voices from the entrance of the kitchen was heard.

“No, you don’t understand. Technically, dogs and pigs are in some ways the same.” came Lafontaine’s voice.

“Technically-the-same? Are you crazy?!” interjected Danny.

“Yes, as I said, in some ways. Not physically or whatever, but you see they are both animals. They could live at the city or the wild. Both of them can be domesticated, and shit like that. But why do we get angry at people who eat dogs?” Lafontaine argued back, “Back me up here L.”

“Do I get a cookie?” Laura asked.

“A week long supply.” Lafontaine answered back, reaching out their hand.

Laura grinned, took their hand and said, “Of course, yeah I think Laf is right. And it should be considered hypocritical for people who eat pigs or chicken or beef, or any other animal for that matter to be angry at people who eat dogs. I am not saying I’d eat dog over pig, I’m just saying, all this anger towards them are rather uncalled for and stupid.” Laura backed Lafontaine up, which earn a glare from Danny.

“Kirsch? Got anything to say?” Danny gestured towards Kirsch who was putting a platter of food at the table.

“Well, uhmnn—you see, hotties. We should not be fighting about this. I believe that we could eat whatever we want, except for things you are allergic at or could possibly kill you. But I would never eat dogs, because it would be like eating your bro.” Kirsch said trying to ease up the tension.

“Eat your bro? Really Kirsch? Is Red not enough?” Carmilla interjected, sending a smirk towards the puppy.

“No—no. I did not mean it that way. I mean eat a person you care about,” this earned a raised eyebrow from Carmilla and few giggle from Laura and Lafontaine while Danny was just expressionless waiting for Kirsch to continue, “physically. No—I mean consume them. No—that sounded even worst. What I mean is—“

“Okay Wilson we get it, no need to stress yourself,” Perry approached Kirsch and pat him, then gestured for the others to take a sit already. “And you guys, stop being mean.”

“Yes Perry.” Four voices said in unison.

\---

Carmilla volunteered to wash the dishes after brunch to make peace with Perry, Laura wanted to join her but the group wanted to catch up with her and dragged her to the living room, which Carmilla was somewhat thankful for. Having Laura beside her is the best she’s ever felt for months, but she can’t let herself lose like that. Not again. She needed some time to clear her mind, and washing dishes helps her somehow. She’s no Perry, but there are times when her mind is so clattered that focusing on just one thing helps her sort everything out.

“Hey,” came a voice startling Carmilla.

“O, hey Perry, I’m almost done here. You can just stay in the living room; I’ll be there right after.” Carmilla sent a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay sweetie. I’m making cookies would you like anything specific?” Perry said, reaching for something at the shelves.

Carmilla side eyed Perry and a smile formed at her lips, “Anything would be lovely. Although I think I should head out first, I smell like the basement of an abattoir. Maybe I can just come back later, after cleaning myself up?”

“O-of course sweetie. You know you are always welcome here. I don’t think they’d be living anytime soon anyway.” Perry said a little disappointed.

Silence enveloped them, with Carmilla directing her attention back at the dishes and Perry focusing on the ingredients spread out at the counter. 

“I was serious earlier you know. When I said you need a break.” Perry said after measuring all ingredients 3 times.

“I know. I might even take you up on that. It won’t be anytime soon, but I will.” 

“Why not soon? I can talk to your mother you know, if that’s what your worried about.” 

Carmilla finished the dishes and started drying her hands, “Thank you Per, but it’s not that. I just have a lot of things going right now to take a break. I appreciate it though.” Carmilla hanged the apron she was wearing and walked towards Perry. “I was gonna hug you but I know how much you hate my smell right now.” Carmilla stood beside Perry sending her a weak smile.

“O don’t be so dramatic! When did you even learn manners?” Perry reached out and hugged Carmilla.

Carmilla hugged Perry back, “Thank you Perry for everything, and sorry for being an ass.”

“Shush sweetie don’t be hard on yourself. But you do really smell bad.” Perry pried herself from Carmilla and pats her shoulders, “you should go now, so that you can come back earlier.”

“Okay,” Carmilla smiled, “see you.”

\----

Carmilla entered the living room, everyone was high spirited and happy. Lafontaine was talking about a failed experiment she had last week, which resulted into an explosion and some burnt hair; specifically their eyebrow.

“But how did you grow your eyebrows so fast bro?” Kirsch said innocently.

“I didn’t, Perry draw mine this morning. See no hair just Perry!” Lafontaine said showing off their eyebrows like it’s a golden medal.

“O, that is so cool. Did you draw yours too D-bear? Little nerd?” Kirsch asked looking at Danny and Laura.

“No Wilson I didn’t draw mine.” Danny replied a little annoyed “I had no time to put on anything on my face today, no thanks to you. Honestly though, who uses the shower for 2 hours?”

Kirsch smiled at Danny sheepishly.

“I didn’t do mine too.” Laura interjected, “I didn’t find the need to, especially since I’d have to ride a plane at an ungodly hour.”

“Touché.” Lafontaine said.

Carmilla was standing at the far back of the couch which Laura and Danny were sitting at, she wanted to tell them she was leaving but didn’t want to ruin the good mood. So she just stood there for a few moments scanning the group with smile on her face (Laura and Danny sitting the couch back facing Carmilla, Lafontaine and Kirsch sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table looking at Danny and Laura, TV blaring at their back), then her gaze focused on Laura. She stared for a few more second and then started walking towards the front door.

She was walking away from the house when she heard the front door shut behind her.

“Hey, you’re going?” Carmilla knew that voice too well.

Carmilla slowly turned to face a ruffled Laura, “I was just gonna get something creampuff.”

“Really? What? Can I come?” Laura berated her.

“Just some stuff from my house for later. You don’t need to come.” Carmilla reassured.

“But—“ there was pained look on Laura’s face, it was almost like she was scared Carmilla will leave her and never come back. 

Carmilla almost lost herself there, but she found her footing and said with softness on her tone, “I’ll be back creampuff. Go back inside.” as if reassuring the little girl.

Laura seemed to have an internal battle for a few seconds before she walked closer towards Carmilla and hugging the girl tightly, “You better do that. Or I’ll personally find you.” It was barely a whisper, but Carmilla heard it loud and clear.

“I’ll always come back cupcake, for you.” Carmilla whispered back, and then untangled herself from the girl. “Now go inside, they are waiting for you.” She pushed the girl.

“Fine!” Laura act offended, “it seems like you don’t like hanging with me anymore.”

“Well, clingy is not really my type.” Carmilla answered back.

There was silence, and then laughter.

“I should really go,” Carmilla said wiping tears from the sides of her eyes.

“Should you really?” Laura wasn’t able to hide the disappointment from her voice.

“Yeah, I really should,” Carmilla reached over Laura and tucked her hair. “I’ll be back as soon as   
I can though. Plus I need to get your present.” 

“Present?” Laura’s eyes grow big with curiosity.

“Well, aren’t you cute?” Carmilla pinched Laura’s cheek, “and yes, present. Now go inside so I can get it already.”

Laura stuck her tongue out, “Always the gentlewoman,” then sent a gentle smile, “Fine. Be careful, okay? And do come back.”

“Always, cupcake.” Carmilla smiled back.

Laura was smiling as she walked backwards; Carmilla was just smiling back at her rooted at the same spot. Laura sent one last shy smile as she reached the door; Carmilla just waved her inside and waited until the door was shut before started walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for getting through that boring chapter! *insert crowd cheer* 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, subscription, bookmarks and comments it really helps a lot at feeding my thirsty thirsty ego! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and I'm using mobile T_T Please bear with me, I'll edit ASAP!

Chapter 3

2009

A knock on the door distracted Carmilla’s reverie at the window, she ignored it. When it happened again she called for her brother, “Will! WILLIAM! SOMONE’S AT THE DOOR!”

“THEN OPEN IT!” a shout coming from the kitchen.

Another series of knocking followed, “YOU OPEN IT!” Carmilla shouted back.

“Will you children stop shouting?!” a power suited middle aged glamazon spoke as she was sauntering down the stairs, “I did not pay for all those classes for nothing, you were ought to learn a thing or two.” She sent a glare towards Carmilla who seemed unfazed about it and just returned to her position before the knocking, and William at the entrance of the kitchen who looked scared. The woman turned towards the door, plastered a smile then opened it, “Good morning, how may I help you?”

“Hello. Good morning!” came a chirpy voice, “My name is Sarah Hollis, and this is my daughter Laura.” Laura was carrying a tray of what seemed like lasagna, bowed her head and sent a sweet smile, “We just moved across the street.”

“O’ hi! I’m Lilita Morgan, I didn’t notice you moved in. I should have prepared something. Would you like to come in? ” Lilita opened the door wider and moved aside for the mother and daughter to enter.

“N-no, there’s no need for that. We actually just came here to give you some lasagna.” Sarah motioned for Laura to give the Lasagna, which Lilita accepted immediately.

“Thank you, you shouldn’t have bothered we should be the one who are welcoming you.” Lilita replied, “Excuse me for a second, hmmn?” Lilita looked behind her and called out for William who rushed to her almost immediately. “This is my son William,” William just waved her hand and took the tray from his mother’s hand, “William this is Sarah Hollis and her daughter Laura, they live across the street.”

“Hello William.” Sarah greeted, Laura just awkwardly waved her hand.

“Nice meeting you, Mrs. Hollis” William shook Sarah’s hand and sent a gentle smile.

“It was a pleasure meeting you too.” Sarah checked her wristwatch, “We need to go now though, the rest of our stuffs are arriving today and we need to unpack. You can return the tray whenever you’re done”

“Thank you again, when you’re all settled down how about we have dinner together? Laura here could meet my daughter, they seem like they’re the same age, they’d get along really well.” Lilita offered.

“That would be really nice. Thank you.”

A few more words were exchanged, numbers were swapped and a promise to have dinner was made.

\----

Laura Hollis could have easily been a “Regina George”, hell she checked out the list for the part.

  * Good Looking
  * Smart
  * Can easily make people succumb to anything she wants
  * From a well-offed family
  * Has a father who have connections
  * Has a father who will do anything at all for her



But then again Laura Hollis is also just a 14yo who had Mickey Mouse playhouse theme song as an alarm this morning. Who ate pancake with whip cream and fruits before attending class. Whose greatest motivation today was a promise of freshly baked cookies when she get home.

Laura Hollis was a lot of thing, but impolite was not one of them. So when she found herself standing in front of a sleeping thin, raven haired girl, occupying the only table with available seats in the brimming cafeteria of her new school, imagine her existential crisis.

“Excuse me?” Laura tried waking the raven haired girl, “Excuse me? Miss? Excuse me?” the girl didn’t even badge. It must be the blasting punk rock from the other girl’s headphone. Laura took a look at her wristwatch only to realize lunch was almost over. As much as she didn’t wanted to share anyone’s table without their approval, she was also gonna be late for her next class.

“I’m so sorry I’d be sharing your table without consent. I promise to be quiet and not disturb you at all. I will just eat and leave as soon as I’m done.” She directed to the sleeping figure, not like the other was listening. So she slowly put her tray on the table and slid into the chair quietly. She chewed and swallowed without a noise afraid that the smallest noise would wake the girl up, and she’d be thrown out of the table before she even finished her lunch.

When she was just about done, Laura realizes the absence of food tray, aside from hers, on the table. Putting two and two together she realized that the girl wasn’t even able to eat. She felt bad for the sleeping figure, thinking of reasons why she was just sleeping instead of eating.

“Maybe she doesn’t have any money for food.” Laura sighed, and then her eyes widened after thinking of another scenario, “What if she’s being beaten at home and she can’t sleep properly there cause she doesn’t feel safe.” Laura gasp, “What if she doesn’t get to eat anything or they don’t give her enough money, and that’s why she’s so lanky.”

Laura’s heart broke after thinking everything through; looking down at her tray she saw her unopened milk. Without second thought she took out a sticky note scribbled something and stick it on the milk carton, placing it on the table just above the girl’s head. Smiling towards the other girl, Laura stood up slowly leaving the raven haired girl to rest some more.

\----

Carmilla woke up in a daze (the loud ringing of the school bell tend to do that), when she successfully reoriented herself, she found that she fell asleep on “her” lunch table; it’s not really hers, it just so happens that she’s the regular (and only) occupant of the table ever since she remembered. She hardly had any sleep last night; she got a new book and was too eager to finish it. Scanning her surrounding, she saw there were barely any students left in the cafeteria, checking her wristwatch she noticed she only had 5min before class starts, picking up her backpack beside her she noticed a milk on “her” table with a sticky note on it.

_Hey!_

_You looked tired, here’s some milk to reenergize you! ^_^_

_Don’t work yourself too much!_

_Have a nice day!_

_Thank you for sharing table w/ me._

_-L xx_

“Unbelievable.” Carmilla whispered, picked up the milk and put it inside her backpack with the note still tucked.

\----

“Hello Ms. Karnstein, it is nice of you to grace us with your presence today.” And old man in he’s late 40’s stood in front of the whole class holding a history textbook remarked sarcastically.

“Asshole,” Carmilla breath between her teeth, “Good afternoon Mr. Cochrane, I’m sorry I’m late.” Mr. Cochrane just gestured for Carmilla to enter, and continued whatever he was doing before the interruption.

Carmilla settled near the middle of the classroom, she would have chosen one at the window side, or maybe even the farthest back but it was not her day. She just got her notebook and pen out of her bag when a folded paper dropped at her table from the back.

Dude where were you?

She looked behind her and saw a dark haired guy goofily smiling at her; she sighed and started writing at the paper.

Went out to slay vampires.

“Wilson, I assume you and Carmilla there are passing message about how you’ll divide the project I just gave?” came Mr. Cochrane’s voice.

“O-of course sir!” Kirsch stuttered, while Carmilla just rolled her eyes and started doodling at her notebook.

\---

Carmilla stood up as soon as the bell rung, and literally bolted out of the classroom. She was a few feet away from the door, when she heard someone shouting her name.

“Carm! Hey! Carm wait up!”

She had the urge to run even faster, but think better of it and just slowed down. The guy finally caught up with her draping an arm around her, which she swatted immediately.

“What do you need Wilson?” Carmilla sneered, turning right and heading for her locker.

“Low blow man,” Kirsch put her hand on his chest as if offended, “you know I hate it when people call me that.”

“Then don’t call me Carm. You know I hate it when you call me that.” Carmilla directed her attention inside her locker.

“Fine whatever,” Kirsch stuck her tongue “Anyway, mom asks me, to ask you if your family would like to come over this weekend for the yearly barbeque thing.”

“Real mature Kirsch,” Carmilla closed her locker and looked at Kirsch, “I don’t think we’d come, there’s this new family across the street from ours, they just moved in and mom promised them dinner at our house or something.”

“That’s cool; you can just invite them at our barbeque too!” Kirsch said a little too enthusiastically.

“Yeah, I’ll ask mom. Is that all?” Carmilla was sure there was more there, Kirsch could’ve just texted her about this or something, but instead here they were talking in the hallway.

“Uhmm—well. You see.” Kirsch rumbled.

“Use your word Kirsch.” Carmilla said.

“Danny—“ Carmilla understood even before Kirsch finished the sentence, and she just sent a weak smile to her friend.

“You should invite her. I’m sure she’d love to come.” Carmilla patted his arm.

“But she’s a senior now, and she’s—“

“So what if she’s a senior? You’ve known each other since like forever. Plus you always invite her every year, and she always come. What makes this year any different?” Carmilla cut him off.

Kirsch beamed after hearing those words from Carmilla, “Yeah! You’re right! Thank you Carmilla!” He was about to hug Carmilla when she shoved him.

“Now, now, were not gonna start becoming the kind of friends who hug. I’ll just pat you on the shoulder and that’s it.” True to her Carmilla did just pat Kirsch at the shoulder and smiled at the guy.

\---

“I’m home!” Carmilla shouted as she entered their house. She was answered by deafening silence, sauntering in; she made a quick trip to the kitchen. Tearing of the sticky note on the fridge she read.

_Carmilla,_

_Be home by 7pm._

_I’ll bring dinner._

_William will be at Mrs. Lawrence._

_Text me when you picked him up._

_Mom xo_

Carmilla huffed, picking the little punk can wait. She dropped her bag at the kitchen island and opened it, she saw the milk carton with the sticky note attached to it, “What’s with people and sticky notes today?” Detaching the note, she walked back to the fridge and put the milk inside her personal drawer (yes, she have a drawer inside their fridge, she puts mostly chocolate and other snacks she doesn’t want to share there), she took one chocolate bar and a bottle of water, then returned to the kitchen island.

She picked up the sticky note from the mysterious “L” again, giving it a one through. “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kpop fan? Holler! :D My sister had been bitching and wallowing around since the article about Kai and Krystal came out and had been directing everything on me (cause like it's my fault or something? Idek)
> 
> Anyway have a great day and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
